Good Vibes
by wasup1212121
Summary: Tino's been stuck in a rut from so much work lately, and doing chores doesn't seem to help him. However, when doing laundry one day, he and Berwald suddenly find the washing machine to be very, very exciting... yaoi/one-shot/human names.


"Berwald, can you bring your laundry downstairs, please?" Tino yelled up the stairs.

"'Kay." Came the usual grunt. Tino grabbed an armful of his own clothing and walked over to the laundry room, opened the washing machine and shoved them inside. Still a little tired from work from the previous day, Tino yawned.

_Laundry, vacuuming, cooking… I need a break_ he thought miserably. Tino glanced up at the green bottle on the top shelf above the washing machine.

_May as well get the detergent while I wait for him _he thought. The man stood on his tiptoes, reaching desperately for the detergent that was well above him.

"Damn my shortness… why's it so high?" he hissed through his teeth. Frustrated, he climbed on top of the washing machine and grabbed it easily. He opened the latch and poured it in, watching the blue liquid rise to the white line before shutting it. He made a point to put the detergent on a much lower shelf so he wouldn't have to climb on the washing machine again.

_Then again, maybe I should just move all of the laundry stuff _he thought.

"T'no?" a familiar quiet, deep voice questioned. Tino glanced behind him quickly.

"Put your stuff in the washing machine." He said, not aware in the slightest of what kind of show he was putting on for the larger man.

As Tino took the bleach, detergent, and dryer sheets from the higher shelf and moved them to the lowest one, Berwald couldn't help but stare at that ridiculously curvy ass of his. Tino was by no means a woman, but he sure did have the backside of one.

Berwald shook his head quickly and stuffed his clothes into the washing machine; thinking about how soft Tino's ass was definitely wouldn't help his hormones in the slightest.

After that, however, Berwald went right back to staring. Finally, he went for it.

"Ack, Berwald!" Tino yelped as the taller man gave his ass a pinch. Tino turned around on all fours. "You—" he was silenced by Berwald's lips pressing against his. Tino groaned, immediately feeling his hormones stirring inside of his body.

"Hav'n't had 'ya 'n for'ver." Berwald murmured. Tino's face softened; it was true. Tino had been so bogged down with work lately that he pretty much blew Berwald off when it came to matters in bed. Sometimes he would just come home and crash, not even bothering to say 'hello' to the Swede.

_I'll make it up to him _Tino thought.

"Berwald… bed…"

"I can't wait th't l'ng." he grunted.

"Th-then can you at least turn on the washing machine so I can get the laundry going?" Tino squeaked. Berwald pressed the button quickly before continuing to ravage the smaller man.

"Mmph!" Tino moaned, his violet eyes becoming half-lidded with lust. A dark flush creeped onto his cheeks as Berwald began to feel up his ass again, only this time he massaged it with both hands to drive the poor Finn crazy.

"Yur g'ttin' h'rd." Berwald whispered. "You l'ke it wh'n I t'ch th're." A small, rare smirk crossed Berwald's face, making the pool of heat in Tino's lower abdomen grow hotter.

Tino flattened himself out on the washing machine, getting onto his stomach to unbutton Berwald's shirt. At that moment, however, Tino suddenly wailed.

The running washing machine began to go into its spin cycle, which made the whirring white machine begin to vibrate violently.

"Oh God!" Tino mewled as the vibrations made his cock much harder in a matter of seconds. The look of pure ecstasy surprised Berwald a bit; but he couldn't deny how hot it was to watch his wife being tortured by that machine.

Tino didn't know what to do; he'd give up his left arm to keep his crotch pressed against the vibrating machine, but he knew he would finish much too quickly if he did.

"B-Berwald…" Tino looked so desperate, so needy, so _horny_; Berwald felt himself break out into a sweat as he felt a sudden surge of heat in his groin.

"St'y l'ke th't." Berwald demanded. Tino nodded frantically, panting as he practically humped the machine. His pants definitely felt too tight; Tino unzipped and unbuttoned himself to relieve some of the pressure, but couldn't make himself move to take off his boxers; it felt too good to move.

"B-Berwald, get on the dryer." he breathed. Berwald gave him a puzzled look, but did as he was told nonetheless. He easily hopped onto the lifeless machine and faced the Finn.

"Put your feet on the edge… just like that." As soon as Berwald spread his legs open and put his feet on the edge of the washing machine, Tino unzipped his pants, took his erection out of his boxers, and sucked.

"T-T'no…" Berwald groaned; the vibrations from the washing machine traveled all throughout Tino's body and up to his mouth, giving Berwald's member a buzz as well. Tino hummed as he ran his hand and mouth up and down the shaft, giving Berwald more vibrations.

The larger man only grew harder at the incredibly dark flush on the Finn's face, which he knew only happened when Tino was on the brink of going over the edge.

Berwald felt himself getting close as well; the scene was just too hot for him to handle.

"Mmh!" Tino moaned with his mouth stuffed. Berwald took his chin and pushed his face away from his cock, giving the Finn a chance to breathe. His suddenly-neglected member throbbed _hard _at Tino's wails and moans.

"Berwald, I'm coming!" he cried out, rubbing his crotch frantically against the washing machine. Berwald stroked the sides of his own cock as he watched his wife succumb into nirvana.

"_Berwald_!" Tino yelped before erupting violently in his boxers.

As soon as Berwald saw how drenched they were, he couldn't hang on any longer.

"T'no… f'ck…" Tino immediately pushed the Swede's hands away and sucked the man into orgasm. Berwald groaned as he felt himself release into Tino's mouth. Before he could say anything, Tino swallowed. They both panted, and the washing machine's vibrations gradually began to slow down until they stopped completely.

"Am'zing…" Berwald breathed.

"Maybe we should do this again." Tino laughed. "But maybe on the dryer next time."


End file.
